Slender
"Ok o_o" - Admiral Atom 0_0 - Mando "Hi." - Crit "MURDER"- Price "My mom... o_o" - Ace "SMITT" - Price "Hola senorita" - Jay Biography Slender, is a game played usually on a PC (plastic cock) you have to find all 8 pages, it has been reported giving him $20 and he'll leave you the hell alone. He was born around the years 1204 and 2012, under the name Ace Breao. His encounters with our very own admins of PFF Merc - Boba - Slender you still owe me a drink o_o. Avra- Crit - Hi! Atom - SLENDER IS MY SON!!!! O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O Price - Price was once involved in a murder crisis with slenderman, but he doesn't ever talk about it except at random intervals when his memory comes back, and he says MURDER before returning to normal. File:640px-Evil twin.png400px''A SECRET CIA FILE SHOWS THAT SLENDERMAN MURDERED 17 PEOPLE WHILE DISGUISED AS PRICE, THEN WENT ON OMEGLE AND FOUND PRICE, WHO MENTALLY BLOCKED THE EVENT. IF PRICE IS SHOWN THIS PAGE HE WILL HUNT SLENDER DOWN AND VICIOUSLY MURDER HIM, THAT IS WHY HE SAYS MURDER. DO NOT ALLOW PRICE TO SEE THIS PAGE OR HE WILL KILL EVERYONE SINCE SLENDER CAN DISGUISE HIMSELF'' PRICE IS COMING CLOSE TO REMEMBERING YOU MUST STOP HIM BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE ''Slender 'M'an 'I's 'T'he 'T'''arget HGLK PZSZI YVULIV KIRXV IVNVNYVIH FHV XLWVNZHGVI GSV PVB RH 245 GRNVH 10 HNRGG Reed - I have seen Slender on the wikia. Many people say it's just a sock account made by Atom or Ace, but I think it's really him... (Or just some other dude that wishes he was Slender.) Yeah, we hang o_o ... Not really. He just sits there and the only words he will say is Ok or Hey. But when you get into a conversation with him... He says words :O I call him Slander for his nickname due to the fact, of when I made an emote for him on JFF, I accidentally called it Slander, but now I just call him that. I also saw a video on the internet (Which never lies *Troll*) And I feel I should show you what really goes on... Jay - I killed Slender. Oops. Kahar - I've seen Slender on the CWAC Chat and the Original JFF. He didn't say much other than "Hey" and " :O " and the most time he was ever on was maybe 5-10 mins. He has few contributions :O Also some VSTF is coming into TFF Chat lately and beginning to creep me out by entering, watching us for 2 mins without saying a word, then leaving. o_o And he kept repeating this. About a minute later I said "hi" and he replied with "hi". He seems very nice. (I'm talking about the VSTF, not Slender). ABOUT 6PM SLENDER STARED AT ME THROUGH MY DOOR!!! I am making Slender and SMITT emblems on Black Ops II xD Just Slender singed my talk page. It was really cool. I added him on facebook. We talk all the time One of our conversations: Me: Hey slender! So, I met a girl.... -Slender has disconnected- He's really understanding. And he just gets me. Category:Re-published pages Category:Random Category:Pages Category:Monsters/Murderers